Emotional Breakthrough
by dramioneromione12
Summary: He's missing Hermione. He breaks up with Lavender, follows Hermione to the library one night, and even makes a huge encounter! Rated T for kissing and language. Title and summary sucks, but it's much better than you think. Set in HBP.


**Emotional Breakthrough**

**Bold: My thoughts.**

**_Bold and Italics: Mrs. Weasley's or other's thoughts._**

_Italics: Ron's thoughts, _

_Underlined Italics: emphasizing something or someone._

* * *

There was a small pang of guilt in his chest. His body ached for something and he didn't know what exactly. He had everything he wanted, didn't he? He had a family, friends, a girlfriend, and a great academic career since it was his sixth year. He was now in quidditch; one of the best keepers as he was told to be in Gryffindor, and he even achieved his first kiss in less than a week after he had went to tryout.

Now it was eerie to him. Nothing was the same now, and even Harry had been a bit preoccupied on the night him and Lavender had gotten together.

Then it hit him like a bludger.

It was _Hermione._

She was hardly around anymore. Every time he would sit next to her, she'd make up some stupid excuse that she was going to the library for some 'extra studying' even though when he had checked to see if she was there she never was. He even tried to make civil conversation with her and somehow it would turn into a heated argument about who-knows-what.

So he ignored her and kept his focus. On _Lavender_. That was his only choice for now. The clingy girl had gotten on Ron's nerves after a while, and now he knew what she was to him. A cover-up. A bit of some sort of excuse to get over his feelings he had bottled up for three years. And it was about Hermione of course. Everything was always about her in his mind.

Suddenly, he was too much into her, that he didn't want to have anything to do with Lavender at all. So the only thing to do was to- dare he say it out loud- break up with her.

And that he got to do easily.

:::

Lavender was snogging him on the sofa for the umpteenth time, and his thoughts trailed off to Hermione again. Her curly hair, the way she walked, the way she took notes, the way she did anything... She was like this drug to him, and now he had to let go. But before he could, the lip-lock he had held onto was now put to the side... by Lavender. She looked at him curiously.

"Won-Won, is anything wrong?" she asked in her cheery voice. He was about to answer, when she had started to kiss him again. This time he pushed her away. "Lavender, we need to talk." He said, and literally signaled her off of his lap. She groaned in frustration, but looked at him. He spoke after a moment's silence.

"Look Lav…" he cringed as he said her nickname, "I-I don't think this is working out." "What do you mean?" she asked. He looked away. This was hard. It really was, but he couldn't do this anymore. No more cover-ups. "This. _Us._ It isn't working." He said, looking down at his hands. She jumped up from the couch, and the screeching of her voice made him look up instantly.

"It's _HERMIONE_, isn't it?" she put so much emphasis on her name that it sounded like she spat it out. '_Yes...'_ He thought, but he said differently. "What? NO! I just don't think you and me are fit for each other!" he explained. She didn't let down. Not yet anyway. "No." she said darkly. "No… you're not just going to ditch me like that." And with that, she pounced at him, and smacked her lips onto his. It was so fast and quick that when he pushed her off she immediately fell to the floor in a tumble.

She sputtered stupidly, and he looked down at her in shame and regret. "We will never work out Lavender." He said quietly. Pools of tears were standing on the edge of falling. And they were looking straight into him. "But…but I love you." Oh how he wished he could hear those words come out of Hermione's mouth. There was only one more thing to do. And that was to settle her out. So he whispered since there was no one else in sight. "Well I don't."

He felt like a bucket of water was just pooled over his head. He could hear his mother's scolding voice if she was there at the moment.

**_"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING TERRIBLE LIKE THAT TO A GIRL! EVEN IF YOU DON'T FANCY HER!"_** she spoke in his mind.

He was just about to speak again to change, but she was already down in tears. "I can't believe you." She choked out, and ran to her room in hysterics.

It wasn't the right thing to do, but he had no choice, did he? No.

After he heard the dorm door slam, he sighed in relief. His lips were chapped, and finally free from her grasp, and his body never felt more alive. It was something good for the night. And now he couldn't wait to find Hermione.

**_The Next Day…or two…~_**

He walked through the Great Hall, a smile on his face and without a care in the world, dramatically sighed. He was free. And now he had nothing to stop him from getting to Hermione and asking for her forgiveness. Honestly, the bloody woman wouldn't let him get a word in after he had tried the next day after the break up.

The news spread like wildfire for the school, but somehow Hermione must've never heard it. Why? Because when he went up to her, she spat something about him and Lavender getting married and having a great and fantastic life together. The hell?

So he just went on and thought about it. She used her days on in the library almost daily, and he could easily imagine that she would be reading all the books on one aisle and start on another in around three hours. **Wrong idea, Weasley.**

So that's what he did. He watched how during supper she got up and excused herself for her studying. And that was the cue. He followed her quickly after, mumbling to Harry that he had to go the loo even though it was completely the opposite.

She paced down halls and sniffling was heard. He knew she was crying right then, or was about to, but the sniffling was a sign to show that she was seriously upset. She had books with her. That was it. Just her and her bloody books as her weeping finally led to the library… of course. She went through the giant doors, and Ron overheard her talking to Madam Pince about…him.

"Oh dearie, you need a hug?" he heard the sincere voice from the librarian and the muffled sobbing from Hermione. He needed to talk to her before he walked away changing his mind, that he wanted Madam to leave. Luck struck at that moment for him as she spoke again.

"Well dear, I will let you stay, but I do not want any funny business while I am not currently here. Understood?" "Mmm-hmm." "Very well."

Madam's footsteps came closer, and he hid behind the tapestry. Perfect. He watched as she turned the last corner, and then her footsteps slowly faded. He pulled out the guts he held in all day for her, and walked into to see Hermione with her head in her hands and her body slowly shaking. She was crying again, and he so badly wanted to go over to her and embrace her with all of his love until she felt better. But instead, his voice came out in a shaky tone.

"H-Hermione?"

She lifted her head from the table, and her eyes then turned a dark shade. They were no longer what you could call a chocolate color either. She suddenly got up, and smacked Ron on the cheek. He lifted his hand to cover up the now red and stinging mark she left. "Bloody Hell Hermione! What was that for?" he practically yelled. Her hair scattered and her eyes puffy from her repetitive crying, she gave him a glare. "I honestly don't need to spell it out for you, do I Ronald? I thought you would get it!" she said back harshly.

"Get what?" he asked. He was utterly confused.

"Oh for Merlin's sake…" she murmured now pacing back and forth. He stopped her, and put a hand around her wrist as she stood still.

"Hermione, are you talking about Lav-" Hermione intruded before he could finish.

"_LAV-LAV__?!" _she spat.

"Err…well—yeah." He stuttered. She pushed herself off of him, and started to make herself look presentable and flattened her hair with her hands but to no help did that do at all. "Well…" she looked at him, grabbed the books off of the table, and started to make her way out the door, "Have fun."

_'She doesn't know….she doesn't know… she doesn't know…' _he thought, and without another move, he grabbed her again. Her books fell in a cluster to the floor, and her body twisted around and collided with his chest. She gasped as she saw that they were only a few inches apart, and her breathing became shallow.

"Now what makes you say that I was still going out with her?" he asked quietly, his breath blowing against her face and making a few of her loose curls that fell in her face twirl. "I-I don't know… you—you're not?" she whispered. He shook his head, and one of his hands wrapped around her waist. Again, she started to freak out. "You obviously didn't hear the news that was spreading…" he took his other free hand and started to play with her curls while the other hand held a tighter hold on her waist. "I've heard them…" she started, and grabbed his hand away from her face, "I just thought they were rumors."

"No." He replied coolly. The hand she was currently holding moved until the fingertips were intertwined with hers.

"It was never Lavender." He leaned in, as she did too. "Really?" she breathed. Only a few millimeters were keeping them apart.

"It was always you." He said, and before she could reply, he kissed her hard, his lips making contact with hers and he even earned a squeal from Hermione.

Her hand let go of his to wrap around his neck, and the one on her waist was never to be moved. Their kisses became passionate, and soon enough…

Their tongues mixed together.

They both moaned at the pleasure that went through their bodies at that moment. They never wanted to let go of each other. But the breathing that they needed became too much to hold. So they had no choice to push away panting but never letting their hands move from where they were. Forehead to forehead, they giggled. And as soon as that was heard, a deep chuckle made them turn to the door. There in glory and with a twinkle in his eye stood Albus Dumbledore. Hermione leaped away from Ron, and fixed her skirt that somehow lifted up some. "Professor! I am so terribly sorry! It was just…Ron was trying to help me get something off of my lips, and well…" she trailed off, her cheeks beet red and her lips swollen from the kiss. "Oh, the youth!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Then he suddenly whispered,

"You might want to get back to your common room."

They both ran off, and Dumbledore then thought,

"Ah. I may need to get to Minerva for my galleons."

**The End.**

* * *

**Yes I know. Royally sucked. I didn't like this story/one-shot that much, but who wants something this long to be wasted?**

**Please, if you feel the need to say that I did something wrong, or I need to fix a spelling error, inform me. I really need to check up on what I do.**

**PS: It has been quite a long time ever since I did a Romione story, and I am just in the fever of getting a lot of them done to post. **

**PPS: I know Ron, mostly Hermione, and maybe even Dumbledore were a tad OOC, but whatever. I am sorry about that. **

**PPPS: Thanks for reading. You don't know how much it means to me.**


End file.
